Harry Potter : Une mascarade
by Kerameus
Summary: "Ma vie n'a été qu'une vaste mascarade. J'ai été un patin pendant des années, et le jour où j'ai appris la vérité, je suis devenu un imposteur." Harry Potter, derniers mots. (Réécriture de la Tragi-Comédie sous un autre titre.)
1. Préambule : Par où tout commence

**Préambule : Par où tout commence.**

« Ma vie n'a été qu'une vaste mascarade. J'ai été un patin pendant des années, et le jour où j'ai appris la vérité, je suis devenu un imposteur. »

Harry Potter, derniers mots.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's Hollow, le samedi 31 octobre 1981.<strong>

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais la rue baignait dans la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires.

À voir les façades blafardes des petites maisons résidentielles, on aurait cru tout le quartier endormi. Pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, on pouvait constater que de l'une des fenêtres, un faible halo lumineux filtrait à travers les épais rideaux.

Une pièce de cette maison était en effet éclairée. Le jeune couple qui y habitait s'était confortablement installé dans son salon après le repas.

Il s'agissait du couple Potter. James et Lily, tous les deux très jeunes.

Mr Potter, dans son fauteuil, lisait un livre. Sur la couverture de cuir était inscrit « _Un chant de Noël_, par Charles Dickens ». Tenant le volume de sa main gauche, il caressait pensivement son menton de sa main droite. Régulièrement, il hochait la tête en signe d'approbation à ce qu'il lisait, ou se grattait le crâne au travers de son épaisse chevelure noire en bataille.

Mme Potter, assise en tailleur sur le tapis, lisait elle aussi ; mais il s'agissait d'un livre pour enfant comportant d'épaisses pages en carton, et elle lisait à haute voix pour leur fils Harry, âgé d'à peine plus d'un an, installé dans son giron. Assise ainsi, sa longue crinière rousse touchait presque le sol.

Le petit garçon était ravi : il frappait dans ses mains, attrapait les grosses pages pour les tourner avant que sa mère n'ait fini de les lire, et régulièrement pouffait ou partait en un éclat de rire enfantin qui ressemblait presque à un gargouillement.

James Potter baissa alors son livre.

« Encore ces histoires de moldus ? s'offusqua-t-il faussement et alors même qu'elle lisait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Et pourquoi pas les contes de Beedle le barde ? Ce serait bien plus adapté pour un futur grand sorcier. »

Lily Potter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce que tu peux être bête quand tu veux ! lança-t-elle affectueusement.  
>– Quoi ? Tu contestes le fait que notre fils sera un grand sorcier ? demanda-t-il malicieusement. »<p>

Lily éclata de rire.

« Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas : je te parlais des histoires de moldus – comme celle que tu lis en ce moment, d'ailleurs. Je te rappelle que j'ai été élevé avec ça, et je pense que notre fils gagnera à être nourrit de nos deux cultures, parce que… »

Mais, devant le sourire goguenard de son mari, elle comprit qu'il ne faisait que la taquiner et reprit sa lecture à haute voix.

La vieille horloge sonna.

« Déjà onze heures ? s'écria Lily en regardant les aiguilles d'étain. Mais il est grand temps d'aller coucher ce petit bonhomme ! »

Elle posa le livre sur une table basse, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« N'est-ce pas monsieur Harry qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher ?  
>– Nan ! » répondit-il avec affront, faisant sourire son père qui arrêta sa lecture pour assister à la scène.<p>

Le petit garçon secouait la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Allons allons, reprit Lily. S'il ne dort pas assez, il sera grognon demain. »

Cela ne sembla pas le convaincre.

« Si tu es sage, dit-elle, tu auras droit à une autre histoire, là-haut. »

Un large sourire illumina alors le visage de Harry, qui se mit debout en s'aidant de ses mains et se précipita vers l'escalier d'un pas mal assuré mais étonnamment rapide.

Ses parents le regardèrent faire avec amusement et tendresse, puis sa mère se leva et alla empoigner Harry, qui tentait déjà d'escalader l'escalier pour atteindre sa chambre.

« J'ai bientôt fini, annonça alors James sans lever les yeux de son livre. Je viendrai l'embrasser une fois qu'il sera au lit. »

Lily disparut alors dans les escaliers avec son fils, et le bruit de ses pas commença à se faire entendre au travers du plancher de l'étage.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa trois grands coups à la porte. Mr Potter posa son livre en fronçant les sourcils : il n'attendait aucune visite, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Habituellement ses amis le prévenaient avant de passer…

Il se leva et, dans le doute, sortit sa baguette : en ces temps troublés, il fallait être sur ses gardes et être prêt à parer à toute éventualité. D'un pas prudent, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il ouvrit.

« Vous ?! » s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, et une haute silhouette en profita pour entrer dans la maison.

« Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? cracha James en serrant les dents, un air de rage sur le visage.  
>– Peu importe » répondit calmement l'homme en abaissant son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi un visage fatigué au teint cireux.<p>

James recula encore un peu, préférant mettre de la distance entre lui et le grand homme ; celui-ci n'avança pas plus.

« Je vendrai cher ma peau, cracha James.  
>– Je n'en doute pas » répondit l'homme.<p>

Des pans de sa robe, il sortit alors une longue baguette en bois d'if, qu'il pointa vers le cœur de James.

« Finissons-en. »

Une vive lueur verte jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette et fendit l'espace en direction de James. Celui-ci balaya l'air avec la sienne, et le sortilège de mort se dissipa comme de la fumée. Aussitôt il riposta ; son adversaire ne fit pas un geste pour tenter de le parer, mais le jet de lumière le frappa sans rien lui faire.

« Tu es faible, Potter, commenta l'homme. Bien trop faible pour survivre face à moi. »

Alors il lui envoya une succession de sortilèges, que James réussit cependant à tous parer ou esquiver. Nombres d'entre eux se dissipèrent, mais certains rebondirent et vinrent frapper les murs, fracassant les meubles et faisant voler en éclat les bibelots et les cadres photos. James, dès qu'il le pouvait, tentait une riposte ou une contre-attaque, mais toutes restaient vaines : ses ripostes touchaient leur cible mais s'avéraient sans effet, et ses contre-attaques se brisaient contre les sorts bien plus puissants de son adversaire.

L'échange continua un moment, transformant petit à petit le salon en un champ de ruine, mais alors que son adversaire restait impassible, James devait fournir d'importants efforts pour ne pas être touché, et il commençait à fatiguer. Rapidement, il arrêta d'essayer de jeter des sorts, car éviter ceux de son adversaire était déjà trop épuisant pour lui.

« Hum, tu es plus coriace que je ne l'aurais cru… lâcha l'homme en cessant de faire pleuvoir les sortilèges. Mais cela reste évidemment insuffisant. »

Il leva bien haut sa baguette, et un torrent de magie en sortit pour déferler sur James Potter. Celui-ci contre-attaqua immédiatement, et les deux jets de lumière se heurtèrent de plein fouet, éclaboussant la pièce entière de dards magiques qui brisèrent, brûlèrent et broyèrent tout ce qui se trouva sur leur chemin.

L'homme, sans effort, accentua la pression de son sortilège. James commença à perdre du terrain, et il sentit ses forces le quitter à une vitesse folle, comme si son énergie vitale s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau en même temps.

Tout à coup, il ne fut plus capable de maintenir son sortilège. Son jet de lumière s'évapora, et le trait adverse le transperça au niveau de l'abdomen, provoquant une douleur similaire à celle d'un violent coup de poignard. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il s'écroula lourdement, et fut alors pris de convulsions : ses yeux se révulsèrent, et son corps entier s'agita nerveusement.

Autour de lui, les images et les sons se brouillaient. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient pris de violents soubresauts, et tous ses muscles semblaient vouloir se contracter en même temps. Puis ses idées se mélangèrent dans son esprit, le rendant incapable de rester conscient plus longtemps de ce qui lui arrivait. De la bave sortit de sa bouche, formant de l'écume au coin de ses lèvres. Puis soudain il s'arc-bouta violemment, poussa un râle et s'immobilisation complétement.

Sans même un regard en direction de sa victime, l'homme s'avança en direction de l'escalier. L'enfant était en haut, il le sentait.

Il gravit les marches d'un pas lent et assuré, déjà certain de sa victoire.

Dans la chambre, Lily avait tout entendu mais n'avait pas été capable d'esquisser le moindre geste de fuite. Lorsque la haute silhouette noire entra, elle était assise par terre, et serrait Harry dans ses bras ; ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, et ses yeux étaient déjà rougis.

« Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, mais épargnez mon fils, je vous en supplie…  
>– Je ne peux pas : je suis venu pour lui.<br>– Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle horrifiée. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Elle éclata en sanglot, et les pleurs s'intensifièrent au point que le maquillage de ses yeux fut emporté par ses larmes, noircissant ses pommettes et ses joues. Manquant d'air sous le coup de l'émotion, elle renifla et souffla bruyamment, faisant couler de la morve jusque dans sa bouche.

L'homme grimaça. Le pitoyable spectacle qu'offrait Lily le dégoûtait.

« Allons, écartez-vous, ordonna-t-il. J'ai promis de vous épargner.  
>– Non ! Non ! hurla-t-elle en sanglotant. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal !<br>– Allons, soyez raisonnable, reprit calmement l'homme. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, et quoi qu'il arrive, votre fils sera mort dans quelques instants. Vous ne pouvez déjà plus rien pour lui, alors que vous, vous pouvez encore décider de vivre.  
>– Eh bien je préfère mourir avec lui que vivre sans lui ! » hurla-t-elle en crispant plus fermement encore ses bras autour de Harry.<p>

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir. L'idée que venait d'exprimer Lily lui paraissait parfaitement inconcevable.

« Soit. »

Il leva sa baguette magique. Une expression d'effroi passa sur le visage de Lily Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Whinging, le mardi 3 novembre 1981.<strong>

Lorsque Vernon Dursley rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il faisait déjà nuit ; il rentrait pleinement satisfait d'une journée de travail efficace.

Il se gara dans la petite allée en un bruissement de gravier, et sorti de la voiture en sifflotant. Le jeune homme de vingt-six ans avait une allure très classique : il portait une large moustache fournie et un costume impeccable. Il était par ailleurs grand et massif, et avait cette particularité de n'avoir presque pas de cou.

Le couple Dursley formaient un couple d'une banalité sans nom. Tant mieux pour eux, d'ailleurs, puisque c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient décidé dès leurs fiançailles : être une famille sans histoires, une famille qui n'attire pas les regards sur elle pour quelque raison que ce soit. L'idée même qu'ils puissent sortir du lot à cause d'une originalité quelconque les horrifiait. Pour cette raison, ce que tout le monde faisait, ils le faisaient, et ce que personne ne faisait, ils s'abstenaient de le faire. Cette philosophie de vie leur permettait une grande tranquillité, mais rendait leur existence horriblement monotone.

Vernon espérait pouvoir mettre les pieds sous la table sitôt le seuil franchi, mais en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, aucun parfum de cuisine n'atteignit son nez. Il accrocha son manteau puis se dirigea vers le salon en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé par cet événement inhabituel.

Il y trouva sa femme sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

C'était une grande femme mince portant des cheveux blonds, et à l'opposé de son mari, elle possédait un cou étonnamment long.

« Qui y a-t-il, ma chérie ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… »

Pétunia tourna la tête vers lui.

« C'est ma sœur et son mari… » commença-t-elle.

Vernon grimaça : il détestait son excentrique belle-sœur et son dérangé de mari. C'étaient de parfaits originaux, et il ne supportait pas les gens incapables de rentrer dans le rang. Il avait rapidement refusé d'avoir le moindre contact avec eux, et Pétunia elle-même, qui appréciait peu son beau-frère, n'avait plus avec sa sœur la complicité qu'elles avaient étant enfants. De ce fait, les deux couples n'avaient que très peu de contact. En fait, Vernon ne les avait pas vus depuis leur mariage, plus d'un an auparavant, et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Ils s'étaient en effet sentis obligés d'assister à ce mariage, mais l'avaient par la suite regretté : ils l'avaient extrêmement mal vécu, car la plupart des invités ne valaient pas mieux que les Potter.

Vernon appréhenda donc la suite : qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire encore, ces deux-là ? Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour attirer l'attention sur eux ? Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qui allait suivre.

« Ils sont morts », annonça sa femme.

Vernon s'assis à côté de Pétunia, accusant le coup.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant d'un coup toute l'antipathie qu'il avait pour eux.  
>– C'est la police qui m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il y a eu un problème avec leur cheminée, et ils ont inhalé je ne sais quoi de toxique. Ils sont morts asphyxiés dans leur salon, dimanche soir… C'est un voisin qui les a trouvé hier matin. »<p>

La gorge de Vernon se serra. Quelle horrible fin, pensa-t-il. Même s'il avait toujours été convaincu que ces gens-là étaient un danger pour le bon ordre, leur disparition ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Pétunia. Même si depuis des années, ses seuls échanges avec elle s'étaient limités à quelques brefs appels et à des cartes postales, Lily restait sa sœur.

« Et leur fils, Harry ? demanda Vernon d'une voix peu assurée. »

Vernon savait, grâce au faire-part, qu'un enfant était né un peu moins de neuf mois après le mariage (trop tôt à son goût : l'enfant avait très certainement été conçu avant, et avait peut-être même été la cause du mariage).

« Il était dans sa chambre, alors il n'a pas été intoxiqué, déclara Pétunia. »

Elle se retourna vers son mari et le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air suppliant.

« Il n'a personne d'autre que nous désormais, Vernon, il faut que nous nous occupions de lui ! »

Vernon se releva d'un air horrifié.

« Quoi ? Mais… James n'avait aucune famille, aucun cousin qui soit l'un des leurs, et qui pourrait le prendre ? Il est trop différent de nous, Pétunia ! S'il est à moitié aussi étrange que ses parents, comment pourrions-nous l'élever ? Je ne me sens pas le moins du monde capable de m'occuper d'un enfant ayant ce genre de… capacités. »

Pétunia renifla bruyamment, puis essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Non, il n'a personne d'autre. Le policier qui a appelé a dit qu'ils n'avaient trouvé que nous. »

Elle lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Son état n'est pas une fatalité, tu sais : nous pourrions l'élever normalement, il n'est pas trop tard pour cela, et nous pourrions en faire quelqu'un de tout à fait comme il faut.  
>– Tu crois que cela est vraiment possible ? demanda Vernon, peu convaincu.<br>– Oui : ma sœur était tout à fait normale avant qu'elle ne fréquente cette « école » qu'ils ont. Ce n'est qu'à partir de son entrée là-bas qu'elle est devenue bizarre. »

Les époux restèrent un petit moment assis côte à côte, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et un petit garçon d'environ deux ans et demi entra dans le salon, manifestement inquiet. Il portait une grenouillère et pour son âge était déjà assez grand et potelé. Il regarda ses parents un moment, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur arrivait, puis poussa un long geignement larmoyant. Pétunia, comme par automatisme, se leva, et vint prendre l'enfant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Je vais aller le recoucher. »

Et elle sorti du salon. Vernon entendit ses pas résonner dans l'escalier et, encore sous le choc, il crut les entendre résonner dans son crâne. Lorsqu'elle fut en haut, il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire.

Après avoir analysé toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à eux, il en arriva à une conclusion : il fallait qu'ils prennent Harry. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, il irait sans doute dans un orphelinat, ou serait placé dans on ne sait quelle famille d'accueil. Il n'aurait pas voulu que cela arrive à son fils si lui-même venait à mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors Vernon ne voyait pas au nom de quoi il ferait subir cela à son neveu…

Pétunia revint dans le salon. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses traits restaient tirés, et ses yeux rougis.

« J'ai bien réfléchit, annonça Vernon. Je suis d'accord pour que l'on prenne Harry avec nous. »

Pétunia sourit timidement.

« C'est formidable, Vernon » dit-elle avec émotion.

Il prit alors sa femme dans ses bras : elle avait sans doute plus besoin d'être consolée que leur fils.

« Nous ferons tout notre nécessaire pour qu'il soit aussi normal que nous, dit-il. Nous l'élèverons comme Dudley, et tout ira bien. »

* * *

><p>« Comprenons-nous bien : si l'on m'a appelé au pouvoir pour que je m'occupe de cette guerre civile – n'ayons pas peur des mots, c'était une véritable guerre – alors il est normal que je m'en aille une fois celle-ci définitivement terminée. […] Il y a eu, si je ne m'abuse, près de cinq cents morts durant ces quelques tristes années, et des milliers d'exactions criminelles diverses. Et pour cela, justice a été faite : nous avons décapité pas loin de trente des pires scélérats de cette sombre période, et nous en avons emprisonnés au moins deux cents. »<p>

Dugald McPhail, extraits de son discours de démission du poste de ministre.

* * *

><p>Version 2 du 8 novembre 2014.<p>

(Version 1 le 31 octobre 2014.)


	2. Présentation

**Présentation.**

Bonjour à tous.

Quelle meilleure date qu'Halloween pour me remettre à publier ? Une date omniprésente dans l'univers de Harry Potter, un jour durant lequel il se passe toujours quelque chose.

En quelques mots, présentons cette histoire : il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'une réécriture de la série _Harry Potter_. L'intrigue reste approximativement la même, mais il y aura de très nombreuses différences : un côté plus sombre, plus réaliste, mais aussi moins manichéen. Car la série originelle, il faut l'avouer, est très enfantine, avec des méchants plein de défauts et des gentils plein de qualités. Dans la réalité, pourtant, il n'existe ni bons ni mauvais : il n'existe que des individus avec des intérêts divergents.

Mais faite vous plutôt une idée par vous-même : lisez quelques lignes, quelques paragraphes, quelques chapitres. Vous verrez rapidement si cela vous plaît ou pas.

Je publierai chaque semaine, le vendredi soir ou le samedi matin, et chaque chapitre comptera environ six mille mots (en moyenne).

N'hésitez pas à commenter, et surtout à critiquer (les commentaires positifs sont des encouragements à continuer, les commentaires négatifs sont des encouragements à s'améliorer).

**Petit historique.**

Cette histoire, j'ai commencé à la publier en juillet 2012. J'ai ce mois-là réécrit le premier tome de la série _Harry Potter_, dans une version qui se voulait moins manichéenne, plus adulte, et qui était aussi très différente en raison de changements très personnels que j'ai apporté à l'intrigue. Je n'étais pas pleinement satisfait de cette version, mais j'ai rapidement embrayé sur le deuxième tome. La publication a alors été plus laborieuse, puisqu'elle s'est faite par à-coups, en fonction de ma motivation à écrire.

Et puis, l'été dernier, avant même d'avoir fini le deuxième tome, j'ai débuté la publication d'une nouvelle version de mon histoire. Une version presque entièrement réécrite, et qui devait reprendre les deux premières parties, puis enchaîner sur une troisième partie à laquelle je réfléchissais déjà un peu.

Cela a rapidement été interrompu par le trépas de mon ordinateur. J'ai heureusement fini par récupérer toutes mes données, mais ma motivation en a pris un coup, et je n'ai donc pas continué cette nouvelle édition.

Pourtant, souvent, des idées me venaient, et je les notais. Mois après mois, j'ai ainsi élaboré des résumés de la suite de mon histoire, détaillant tout ce que je voulais y mettre. Je n'ai quasiment rien rédigé depuis, mais pourtant, toute la structure de mon histoire est désormais faite.

Il est donc grand temps de me remettre à écrire et à publier cela.

**Le projet.**

Cette histoire comprendra cinq livres. Les trois premiers reprendront globalement la trame des trois premiers tome de la série, mais avec de plus en plus de différences, avec de plus en plus d'écart. Les deux derniers livres, même s'ils se serviront des tomes suivants, présenteront des intrigues complétement différentes, de mon propre cru.

Chaque livre comprendra quinze chapitres, ainsi que des annexes (qui seront des chapitres écrits du point de vue d'un personnage secondaire et non plus de celui de Harry). Ces cinq livres couvriront une période d'environ huit ans.

Voici le découpage chronologique :  
>– Livre I : 1re année à Poudlard.<br>– Livre II : 2e année.  
>– Livre III : 3e année.<br>– Livre IV : 4e et 5e années.  
>– Livre V : 6e et 7e années, puis premiers pas hors de l'école.<p> 


	3. Livre I - Chap 1 : L'incident de trop

**Livre I.**

**Chapitre 1 : L'incident de trop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche 23 juin 1991, Little Whinging.<strong>

Dix ans plus tard, le quartier n'avait quasiment pas changé. Le seul détail qui prouvait que l'on était plus en 1981, c'était les modèles de voitures qui s'alignaient dans les allées.

À l'intérieur de la maison des Dursley, le phénomène était identique : il y avait toujours les mêmes meubles et les mêmes objets placés aux mêmes endroits. Là encore, un seul détail pouvait rappeler la date : le modèle de téléviseur. Un autre changement, par rapport à 1981, était visible sur la commode du salon : là où se trouvaient auparavant les photos d'un unique bébé potelé habillé d'une grenouillère et d'un bonnet bleu, il y avait désormais les photos de deux garçonnets, l'un maigrelet et brun, l'autre dodu et blond.

Il était encore tôt, ce matin-là, mais Pétunia s'activait déjà dans la cuisine, armée de son tablier et de ses ustensiles.

En dix ans, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé ; tout au plus avait-elle désormais quelques petites rides sur le côté de la bouche et des yeux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle préparait les plats, s'amoncelaient sur la table d'énormes quantité de nourriture : lard fumé, œufs brouillés, saucisses, œufs à la coque, flageolets à la sauce tomate, pain grillé, miel, marmelade, beurre et confitures diverses. Il y en avait pour au moins dix convives, même s'ils ne seraient que quatre à manger. À tout cela, s'ajoutaient les boissons : lait, jus d'orange, chocolat au lait, café et thé noir.

En réponse à cette impressionnante débauche alimentaire, une monstrueuse quantité de vaisselle s'était progressivement amoncelée dans puis à côté de l'évier. Même si Vernon avait acheté un lave-vaisselle plusieurs années auparavant, Pétunia avait toujours refusé de confier à la machine ses casseroles et ses poêles, n'acceptant d'y mettre que les assiettes, les verres et les couverts, et seulement après les avoir préalablement rincés.

Vernon Dursley entra dans la cuisine en humant l'air avec satisfaction ; l'odeur de café et de pain grillé prédominait. Décidemment, la journée commençait bien.

Le temps avait laissé une empreinte plus marqué sur Vernon : il avait pris du ventre et des joues, et avait perdu son apparence de jeune premier, qu'il semblait avoir troqué contre l'allure grave et sérieuse d'un homme d'affaire.

Il s'était, il faut le dire, écoulé plus de treize ans depuis leur rencontre, en 1977. Pétunia était alors âgée d'à peine plus de dix-huit ans et suivait des cours de dactylographie ; Vernon était âgé de vingt-deux ans et était déjà à la tête de sa propre entreprise. Il cherchait à embaucher une secrétaire et était sur le point de lui proposer un emploi quand il avait brutalement décidé de l'inviter à dîner, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans hésiter. Ils s'étaient fiancés la même année, et s'étaient mariés un an plus tard. Puisque la Grunnings, la société dirigée par Vernon, était de plus en plus florissante, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de travailler, et était devenue femme au foyer. Elle occupait ses journées entre ménage, jardinage et commérage.

Chose rare, Vernon ne portait ce matin-là ni veston ni cravate, mais simplement une chemise. Il avait pourtant pour habitude d'enfiler son costume trois pièces même le dimanche, et c'était une règle à laquelle il ne dérogeait presque jamais. En réalité, il fallait vraiment qu'une sortie en famille soit prévue pour qu'il se permette d'adopter une tenue légèrement plus décontractée.

Il s'installa à table et entama la lecture de son édition du dimanche du _Times_, que Pétunia avait déposé devant sa place. Il commença par la météo et les nouvelles locales, puis passa aux nouvelles nationales et aux résultats de la bourse de Londres. Caché derrière son journal, il avança alors discrètement une main vers l'assiette de tartines beurrées, mais sa femme le vit et il reçut un coup de cuillère en bois sur le dos de la main, ce qui lui arracha un grommellement de surprise.

« Attends que les enfants soit là pour manger » le gourmanda-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Il se remit à sa lecture d'un air faussement renfrogné après avoir fait claquer son journal pour marquer sa désapprobation.

Pétunia était inhabituellement pointilleuse, car c'était le jour du douzième anniversaire de son petit Dudley, et il fallait que tout soit parfait pour lui, à commencer par le petit-déjeuner.

En 1979, en effet, le couple avait eu un fils, Dudley, qui était à leurs yeux le plus merveilleux bébé du monde, mais qui était en réalité un parfait braillard. Pendant deux ans, ils avaient vécu ainsi : elle s'occupait de leur maison et de leur fils pendant que Vernon travaillait. Ils avaient un moment réfléchit à l'opportunité d'avoir un autre enfant, mais cela ne s'était pas concrétisé, car c'est à ce moment-là que leur petite vie normale avait brutalement basculée.

Le petit-déjeuner fin prêt, Pétunia se dirigea alors vers le vestibule, dans le but de réveiller les enfants qui, un dimanche matin, ne risquaient pas de se lever de bonne heure de leur propre chef.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, cependant, elle se souvint d'une chose et fit demi-tour. Elle s'approcha du placard sous l'escalier et en ouvrit la porte pour y attraper une pile de paquets joliment emballés qu'elle alla installer dans le salon. Elle les disposa et les agença avec un grand soin, posant les petits devant les grands et les orientant tous avec élégance.

Elle repartit ensuite vers l'escalier, qu'elle gravit en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. À l'étage, elle frappa délicatement à une première porte, d'où sortit un grognement indistinct.

« Harry chéri, réveille-toi, il est l'heure. C'est l'anniversaire de ton frère, aujourd'hui, n'oublie pas. »

Ce qui avait fait basculer la vie de Vernon et Pétunia, c'était la mort des Potter. Ils avaient pris avec eux leur fils, Harry, et lui avaient dès lors caché la vérité : il ignorait que Vernon et Pétunia n'étaient pas ses véritable parents, et ignorait tout des Potter. Ni lui ni son cousin Dudley ne savait que Harry avait été adopté, car Vernon et Pétunia avaient considéré que tout serait mieux ainsi. Et ils espéraient que dans une famille normale Harry ne développerait pas de dons étranges comme ses parents…

Leur vie avait alors reprit, et pendant des années, il ne se passa rien. Rien ne vint perturber leur tranquillité. Harry grandit dans le mensonge, et toute la famille vécu comme les Dursley l'avaient voulu, c'est-à-dire sans la moindre anicroche.

Lorsque Harry sortit de sa chambre, dans son pyjama bleu, il était encore à moitié endormi. Il avait les yeux encore tout plissés, des cheveux en bataille, et une marque de drap imprimée sur la joue droite.

« Allez, file dans la cuisine, lui commanda Pétunia. Vous ferez votre toilette quand Dudley aura ouvert ses cadeaux. »

Harry descendit mollement en direction de ladite cuisine, et Pétunia alla frapper à une autre porte.

« Dudley chéri, il est l'heure de se lever : c'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui. »

En une poignée de seconde, il y eu un grincement de lit, de lourds bruits de cavalcade, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Dudley qui sorti en courant de sa chambre, plein d'enthousiasme. Pétunia dut l'intercepter au vol avant qu'il ne dévale les escaliers afin de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il partit alors en trombe vers le salon, impatient de déballer ses nouveaux jouets, et doubla Harry qui descendait péniblement en se tenant fermement à la rambarde, tel un zombi.

Dudley était bien en chair, mais sans être véritablement gros : il avait une forte carrure, et était donc ossu et musclé en plus d'être gras. C'est-à-dire tout le contraire de son frère : Harry, pour son âge, était plutôt petit et mince, et il était tout sauf musclé. Il découlait de tout cela que bien que Dudley ait douze ans et Harry bientôt onze, on leur donnait facilement trois ans de différence.

Quand Pétunia arriva dans la cuisine, Harry et Vernon étaient installés à table, et Dudley avait amené ses paquets depuis le salon et commençait à les déballer en s'extasiant. Il avait reçu une voiture télécommandée, deux jeux de construction, plusieurs films en VHS et quatre jeux vidéo. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié ses parents, il s'installa à table et commença à engloutir tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Pétunia ramassa les lambeaux de papier et le bolduc qui jonchaient le sol puis s'assis à son tour.

« Alors, mon chéri, ça te fait quel effet d'être en vacances ? » demanda-t-elle avec bienveillance à Dudley.

Il était en effet rentré la veille au soir du collège où il était interne, et de ce fait, même si les cours avaient pris fin le vendredi, c'était son premier véritable jour de vacances. Depuis un an, Dudley faisait ses études à Smelting, un collège privé, et ne rentrait chez lui que pour les week-ends et les vacances.

Il adressa à sa mère un sourire de toutes ses dents, montrant par la même occasion une grande quantité de nourriture déjà bien mâchée et ensalivée, et prononça une phrase incompréhensible qui devait exposer sa satisfaction.

Harry, quant à lui, allait encore à l'école primaire du quartier : il ne serait en vacances qu'un mois plus tard, et n'était donc qu'en week-end.

« Quant à toi, Harry, dit ensuite Pétunia, j'espère que tu réussiras tes tests et que tu pourras aller à Smelting comme ton frère. »

En effet, puisqu'il allait entrer au collège l'année suivante, ce dernier mois de cours serait un mois de révision en vue des tests d'entrée des différents collèges. Harry n'était ni bon ni mauvais, et n'avait aucune raison d'échouer là où son frère avait réussi. D'ailleurs, sa mère en avait conscience.

« Il faudra aussi s'occuper de tes affaires, ajouta-t-elle très terre à terre. Les fournitures, ton uniforme, un nouveau sac. »

L'idée de quitter l'école ne gênait pas Harry, bien au contraire, mais il trouvait les uniformes parfaitement sinistres. Et puis il savait déjà qu'il n'irait pas dans le même collège que Piers Polkiss, avait qui il était en classe depuis toujours. Piers irait au collège de quartier, Stonewall High, tandis que Harry devait intégrer Smeltings, un collège privé éloigné dans lequel « tous les Dursley avaient étudié » selon Vernon.

Dudley commença alors à réduire son rythme d'ingestion, ce qui lui permit de décrire à son frère assis en face de lui toutes les caractéristiques de sa voiture télécommandée. C'était sans doute le cadeau qui lui plaisait le plus, de tous ceux qu'il avait reçus. Harry écouta distraitement.

Vernon, entre deux bouchées, se lança dans un monologue destiné à sa femme, dans lequel il se plaignait du mauvais temps pour la semaine à venir, détaillait ses problèmes de livraison, commentait les affaires politiques en cours et déplorait la décadence du monde moderne.

La fin du petit déjeuner se déroula ainsi, au milieu de ces monologues croisés.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous rassasiés, Vernon se tourna vers son glouton de fils.

« Dudley, va faire ta toilette et prépare toi. Il faudrait que nous soyons partis dans une demi-heure. »

Dudley obéit promptement à son père, et Vernon attrapa alors Harry par le bras pour le prendre à part.

« Écoute-moi, mon garçon, lui dit-il. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux. Tu comprends de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

Car malheureusement pour Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, il y avait finalement eu quelques accrocs : des événements étranges commencèrent à se produire, d'abord imperceptibles, puis de plus en plus francs. Au début, les époux se voilèrent la face, mais il fallut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : lorsque Harry eu sept ans, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient échoués. Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de juguler le problème, mais sans succès.

Harry sentait le regard lourd de son père braqué sur lui, mais n'osait pas le soutenir directement, et détourna les yeux.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, sa vie avait toujours été jalonnée d'événements étranges, ce qui mettait bien souvent ses parents dans l'embarras. Ces bizarreries se produisaient le plus souvent lorsqu'il était triste ou énervé (c'est-à-dire en cas de vive émotion), mais Harry n'avait jamais pu comprendre la véritable logique qui se cachait derrière ces manifestations. De toute façon, il évitait de repenser à ces choses-là, car cela lui rappelait trop le regard désabusé de sa mère et celui exaspéré de son père, qu'ils ne manquaient pas de lui jeter à chaque fois que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait.

« Je ferais de mon mieux » répondit-il après un moment, alors que son père le fixait toujours avec insistance.

Vernon le laissa partir à contrecœur. Ce genre de précautions était souvent inutile, mais Vernon avait bien été forcé de s'habituer aux imprévus causé par son fils adoptif. L'intransigeance qu'il avait voulue au moment de l'adoption s'était atténuée avec le temps, et il avait fini par faire des concessions au sujet de la singularité de Harry, acceptant ainsi de le couvrir et de rattraper ses maladresses.

Vernon soupira puis récupéra son journal et se replongea dedans.

Pétunia, pendant le temps de la conversation, avait fait sembler de ne rien entendre. Elle avait débarrassé la table de tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, et s'était mise à tout ranger. Malgré l'appétit vorace de Dudley, et bien que Vernon ait lui aussi un bon coup de fourchette, il subsista de nombreux restes que Pétunia fit rentrer tant bien que mal dans le frigo.

Harry sortit de la cuisine. Il avait dit qu'il ferait de son mieux, car il ne pouvait rien promettre : il n'avait jamais réussi à se contrôler parfaitement, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les catastrophes s'étaient accumulés. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, Dudley sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, déjà habillé : il était tellement impatient de partir qu'il s'était préparé en un temps record, lui qui d'habitude rechignait à aller se laver. Harry prit alors sa douche, s'habilla dans sa chambre et descendit.

Devant la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley étaient prêts à partir. Ils n'attendaient plus que lui.

« Ah ben quand même », lança Dudley, manifestement énervé d'avoir dû attendre Harry.

Il se dépêcha donc d'enfiler ses chaussures et de faire ses lacets.

La famille sortit, et Vernon ferma à double tour derrière lui. Ils montèrent en voiture. Dudley ne tenait pas en place.

« On va où cette année, maman ? demanda-t-il.  
>– C'est une surprise mon chéri, tu verras bien lorsque nous serons arrivé. »<p>

Vernon démarra la voiture, et ils se mirent en route. Durant tout le trajet, Dudley se trémoussa sur la banquette arrière et tenta de soutirer à ses parents des informations sur la surprise du jour. Il énuméra tout ce qu'il lui venait à l'esprit, dans l'espoir qu'une de ses propositions ferait réagir ses parents.

Harry resta plus calme ; il avait toujours été moins exubérant que son frère. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait moins les choses que lui, mais simplement qu'il le montrait moins. Il était, pour dire vrai, assez réservé, alors que son frère était plutôt extraverti. À ce sujet, Harry se demandait parfois comment ils pouvaient être frère : même s'ils s'entendaient globalement bien, ils ne se ressemblaient ni de caractère, ni d'aspect.

* * *

><p>Peu avant d'arriver, Dudley avait compris qu'ils allaient au zoo : il avait vu sur le bord de la route un panneau qui le signalait, et avait deviné qu'il s'agissait bien là de leur destination. Il avait alors commencé à lister tous les animaux qu'il voulait absolument aller voir, et dans quel ordre. Harry avait bien émis quelques idées, mais comme le rappela Pétunia, c'était à son frère de choisir puisque c'était lui qu'on fêtait aujourd'hui.<p>

Arrivé devant l'entrée du parc zoologique, Vernon déposa sa femme et ses enfants, avec pour mission d'acheter les billets, et partit chercher une place plus loin, car il n'y en avait évidemment aucune de libre à proximité des caisses.

Il y avait énormément de monde au zoo, ce jour-là, et la famille Dursley dut se frayer un passage à travers la foule pour aller d'un enclos à un autre, ou d'un bâtiment à un autre.

Dudley voulut commencer par les enclos des fauves, lions et tigres. Lui qui voulait voir de terribles carnassiers en train de déchiqueter un animal encore vivant à coups de dents, il fut déçu : les bêtes se prélassaient au soleil et ne bougeaient presque pas, se contentant de tourner parfois la tête en direction d'on ne savait trop quoi. Dans un coin de chaque enclos, un amoncelait de pièces de viande crue attendait le bon vouloir des félins.

Dudley décida alors d'aller voir les autres animaux de la savane : girafes, zèbres, hyènes. Ils repartirent ensuite en sens inverse pour les grands singes.

Vernon, en chemin, avait acheté aux enfants des barbes à papa (dont Dudley se goinfra tant qu'il put) et des cacahuètes (que Dudley, malgré les interdictions écrites et les remontrances de son père, lança aux éléphants et aux gorilles pour voir leur réaction).

La matinée terminée, Vernon amena sa famille manger dans le restaurant du zoo, qui proposait des buffets en libre-service et à volonté. Dudley en profita pour goûter à chaque plat, et mangea tellement que Harry se demanda où était passé le copieux petit-déjeuner que son frère avait avalé quelques heures à peine auparavant.

« Alors mon chéri, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Pétunia.  
>– Beaucoup. Même si les animaux sont tout mous…<br>– Comment ça ? demanda son père.  
>– Ils ne font rien, ils passent leur temps à manger et à dormir. »<p>

Comme toi pendant les vacances, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

« C'est comme ça, répondit Vernon. Surtout en été, quand il fait chaud. »

Dudley hocha la tête sans conviction puis rejeta son attention sur son assiette.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire de tes vacances, mon Dudlynouchet ? lui demanda encore sa mère. Tu as des activités de prévues, tu veux faire quelques choses en particulier ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas trop. J'verrai. »

Arriva le moment du dessert. Une serveuse trop souriante pour être parfaitement honnête apporta à Dudley un monstrueux banana split dans lequel étaient plantés des cierges magiques, et après son gargantuesque repas, il eut beaucoup de mal à le finir.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas mangé la moitié de ce que son frère avait réussi à ingurgiter. Pétunia, pour expliquer cette différence d'appétit qu'ils avaient, mettait souvent en avant que Dudley était un « grand gaillard en pleine croissance ».

Après le repas, Dudley décida qu'ils iraient au reptilarium. C'était un bâtiment de brique sans étage, construit à la fin des années 20, à l'intérieur duquel les lumières étaient tamisés et où régnait une très forte humidité.

Sur toute la longueur des murs, derrière des vitres de plexiglas, on pouvait admirer à loisir toutes sortes de reptiles : des sauriens, des sphénodons, de petits crocodiles, des tortues, et surtout de nombreuses espèces de serpents. Ils étaient installés dans des reconstitutions de leur habitat naturel respectif, et à cause de cela, il était parfois difficile d'apercevoir les occupants des cages : ils pouvaient se fondre dans leur environnement (par camouflage, voire en se cachant derrière certains élément du décor), et devenaient d'autant plus invisible que nombre d'entre eux étaient parfaitement immobiles.

Hormis Harry et sa famille, il n'y avait presque personne, sans doute parce qu'il était encore l'heure de manger pour de la plupart des gens. Les Dursley se dispersèrent et vagabondèrent chacun de leur côté.

Dudley était particulièrement intéressé par les reptiles les plus dangereux du lieu, comme des cobras capables d'injecter à leurs victimes un venin mortel ou des pythons capables d'avaler des animaux plus gros qu'eux. Il s'arrêta notamment avant fascination devant un serpent des savanes, réputé pour produire un des venins les plus dangereux qui soit.

Harry, lui, préférait les animaux étonnants, comme les caméléons, les geckos ou les amphisbènes ; ces derniers étaient des serpents, mais avaient la forme de vers de terre. Et alors que son frère se contentait d'admirer les animaux, Harry prit le temps de lire les pancartes. Il apprit par exemple, à son grand étonnement, que de nombreux reptiles possédaient un troisième œil situé sur le haut de leur crâne. Cet œil était petit, et donc peu visible, mais après un long moment d'observation Harry crût en discerner un sur un anole vert.

Dudley s'approcha bientôt d'une immense loge contenant un serpent long de près de deux mètres, un boa constrictor dont les écailles formaient des motifs bruns et marrons. Il semblait très impressionné par la bête, mais désenchanta vite : elle semblait dormir.

« L'affiche dit que c'est un serpent nocturne, expliqua Vernon qui s'était approché.  
>– Eh bien réveille-le, je veux le voir bouger » se plaint Dudley.<p>

Vernon frappa contre la vitre. Le serpent ne broncha pas.

« Je crois bien que les serpents sont incapables d'entendre, tenta Harry.  
>– C'est vrai, admis Vernon, mais ils perçoivent les vibrations. Il devrait remarquer que je tape, tout de même. »<p>

Il recommença plusieurs fois, ce qui n'eut pas plus d'effet. Il se tourna alors vers Dudley, en haussant les épaules d'un air de résignation.

« Il ne réagit pas, tant pis pour nous. »

Dudley fit la moue, et parti à la recherche d'un animal un peu plus compréhensif. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent, et Harry resta seul devant le boa.

« Ça ne doit pas être marrant pour toi. Tu es enfermé tout le temps et en plus, le jour, quand tu voudrais dormir, tu es constamment dérangé par les visiteurs.  
>– Je sssubi ççça sssans cccessse, confirma le serpent qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.<p>

Harry sursauta. Il avait dû rêver.

« Mais on sss'y fait » ajouta alors l'animal.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant des yeux celui qui lui faisait une telle blague. Ne voyant personne, il essaya de répondre au boa.

« Tu peux parler ? chuchota-t-il. Et tu comprends ce que je dis ?  
>– Cccinq sssur cccinq » siffla le serpent.<p>

Harry resta abasourdi. Il était bel et bien en train de discuter avec un serpent, dont la langue bifide s'agitait au rythme de ses paroles. Même si les animaux parlaient souvent dans les dessins animés, jamais Harry n'aurait cru cela possible dans la réalité…

« Ccce que je sssouhaite le plusss, ccce ssserais de sssortir d'iccci, l'ami, est-ccce que tu peux me sssecourir ? »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le boa le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard avait quelque chose de fascinant. D'envoûtant, même.

« Cccette prison, ccc'est insssuportable, aide-moi.  
>– Mais comment, comment veux-tu que j'ouvre la cage, et comment veux-tu que je te fasse sortir de là sans nous faire repérer ? répondit Harry sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux de ceux de l'animal.<br>– Fais-moi jussste sssortir de cccette cage, je sssaurais me débrouiller ensssuite. »

Harry oublia tout le reste. La seule chose qui occupait désormais son esprit, c'était le regard du reptile, et il n'avait plus qu'un objectif : l'aider, ouvrir sa prison de verre, lui faire retrouver sa liberté. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Comment pourrait-il ouvrir ce vivarium ? L'épaisse paroi de plexiglas était solidement vissée…

Finalement, de plus en plus ensorcelé, les yeux écarquillés, il tendit les mains en avant, et les posa sur la vitre. Elle disparut tout à coup, et le boa se précipita hors de sa cage en ondulant.

« Merccci, l'ami » lança-t-il tandis qu'il glissait en direction de la sortie.

Un hurlement se fit entendre : une femme avait vu l'énorme serpent rampant sur le sol. La panique gagna rapidement les quelques visiteurs, qui sortirent en courant. Harry, confus, ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa, mais il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'être ceinturé et soulevé du sol par son père, qui l'emporta à l'extérieur.

Pétunia et Dudley les attendaient dehors ; on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Pétunia, et de l'excitation sur celui de Dudley. Vernon posa alors Harry, et entraîna toute la famille vers la sortie du zoo, d'un pas pressé mais sans courir, en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Autour d'eux, les visiteurs continuaient nonchalamment leur promenade, inconscients de ce qui venait de se passer à quelques centaines de mètres seulement.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la voiture et que tout le monde fut monté, Vernon démarra en trombe ; il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur sortie du vivarium.

Au premier feu auquel ils s'arrêtèrent, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Vernon se retourna vers Harry ; une veine saillante palpitait sur le côté de son front, et sa mâchoire était violemment crispée.

« Une fois arrivée à la maison, nous aurons une petite conversation, jeune homme » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait bien conscience qu'il était responsable de ce qui venait de se passer, et que c'était grave, bien plus grave que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Il appréhendait les conséquences : il serait certainement puni. Lourdement puni.

Et il savait qu'il le méritait : il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait obéi à ce serpent, mais il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait permis de s'échapper, et avait donc mis tout le monde en danger.

* * *

><p>Version 1 du 8 novembre 2014.<p> 


	4. Livre I - Chap 2 : Le secret révélé

**Chapitre 2 : Le secret révélé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 16 juillet 1991, <strong>**Little Whinging.**

Harry, en sortant de cours ce jour-là, ne rentra pas à Privet Drive. Il se dirigea vers la rue de Wisteria Walk, située non loin. Traînant les pieds, son sac sur l'épaule, il arriva finalement devant une maison que rien ne distinguait des autres.

La mort dans l'âme, il emprunta la petite allée, s'arrêta sur le seuil, respira un bon coup et frappa.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame, grande et maigre. Son dos était étonnamment droit et raide.

« Bonjour, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.  
>– Bonjour, madame Figgs, répondit Harry à contrecœur. »<p>

Elle s'écarta alors et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le vestibule était une petite pièce comportant un porte-manteau bien garni, ainsi qu'un pot à parapluie qui en contenait une demi-douzaine.

Harry quitta ses chaussures et enfila des patins pour ne pas abîmer le parquet. Mme Figgs le mena à la cuisine, pièce d'un autre âge contenant une table à toile cirée et de l'électro-ménager vieux de trente ans. Si Harry trouvait la décoration de sa propre maison vieillotte, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec celle de Mme Figgs.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise en osier, et Mme Figgs lui apporta un verre de lait et quelques biscuits secs.

« Ton goûter, commenta-t-elle.  
>– Merci. »<p>

C'était spartiate, mais Harry appréciait de pouvoir se restaurer un peu avant de se mettre au travail.

Une bouilloire placée sur la gazinière émit un sifflement strident, et Mme Figgs se servit un thé, auquel elle n'ajouta ni sucre ni lait.

Un chat tigré blanc et roux fit alors son entrée, et regarda Harry d'un œil torve avant de repartir vers le salon. La vieille dame vivait avec une huitaine de chats, qui n'aimaient pas Harry et que Harry n'aimait pas.

« Aujourd'hui, tu t'occuperas du boudoir » lui annonça Mme Figgs qui s'était assise en face de lui.

Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'était un boudoir.

« C'est la petite pièce à l'étage, au fond, ajouta-t-elle. »

La pièce du fond, Harry n'avait jamais su à quoi elle servait. Il y avait simplement quelques meubles, ainsi que des chaises matelassées et une table basse.

« Tu y feras la poussière et tu cireras le buffet et le vaisselier. »

Harry soupira.

« Et ne soupire pas, jeune homme, dit-elle durement. Il te reste à peine plus d'une semaine, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. »

Harry, à cause de l'incident du zoo, avait été punis jusqu'aux vacances par ses parents. Il avait ainsi été mis au service d'Arabella Figgs, une vieille fille du quartier, et faisait ses corvées tous les jours en sortant de l'école, et ce pendant deux longues heures. Il dépoussiérait, récurait, brossait, lavait, décrassait et astiquait tout dans la maison. Elle lui faisait aussi rincer, éplucher et découper des légumes. Et pire que tout, il lui fallait éliminer des recoins de la maison les incroyables quantités de poils que les nombreux chats perdaient. C'est bien simple, Harry avait l'impression de passer le balai presque en permanence. Insupportable. Il n'aurait jamais cru que des chats puissent perdre tant de poils.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le mardi 23 juillet, c'est-à-dire le mardi suivant, était le dernier jour de cours, et serait donc le dernier jour de sa punition. Cela représentait malgré tout un mois complet… Un mois à faire le ménage et les courses, un mois à entendre tous les ragots et quartier, mais aussi un mois sans télévision ou jeux vidéo. Un mois terrible pour Harry, fait de corvées harassantes et de frustration. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait que reconnaître une chose : un mois sans événement anormal. Il en avait conclu que cela lui avait été profitable, qu'il avait su canaliser ses émotions négatives.

Mme Figgs ignorait précisément la cause de cette punition. En fait, seuls Harry et ses parents la connaissait, et même Dudley n'en savait rien : Vernon et Pétunia avait expliqué à leur autre fils que Harry avait été punis car il avait permis au serpent de s'échapper par imprudence de sa part.

Une fois son goûter avalé, Harry récupéra son matériel et monta à l'étage.

Le « boudoir » était une petite pièce richement chargée de bibelots. Il y avait quelques meubles exposants de la porcelaine, assiettes et plats divers, quelques commodes chargées de cadres à photos, de lampes et d'objets décoratifs divers, et de nombreux cadres étaient accrochés aux murs, essentiellement des peintures de natures mortes. Des paysages à l'huile. Certaines zones de la tapisserie étaient plus foncées et moins ternes : c'était manifestement des endroits où des tableaux avaient été présents, et où ils avaient empêchés la lumière du jour de délaver les couleurs.

Harry s'attaqua aux deux meubles qu'il avait identifiés comme étant le « buffet » et le « vaisselier », commençant par les épousseter pour ensuite les cirer.

Il n'était pas mécontent d'en avoir bientôt fini : il n'en pouvait plus de faire ces tâches ménagères et de supporter la conversation de Mme Figgs, qui menait une vie ennuyeuse de vieille fille, s'occupait de ses chats et commentait la vie de tous les habitants du quartier en jugeant et critiquant. Harry trouvait sa mère commère, mais là encore ce n'était rien en comparaison.

Les relents de cire lui envahir le nez. C'était presque nauséeux, mais cela avait le mérite de masquer l'odeur de vieillerie qui régnait dans toute la maison, odeur qui faisait penser à un mélange de vieux choux cuit et de moisissures.

En travaillant, Harry remarqua que de l'un tiroir d'une des commodes dépassait quelque chose. Il s'approcha : visiblement, le tiroir avait été refermé sur un journal. Harry tira sur la poignée, pour le remettre en place, mais eut la curiosité de regarder plus en détail. Il le sortit donc, et s'étonna de son titre : _La Gazette_. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler… La Une annonçait : « Victoire de Fudge face à Croupton ! », et il y avait une photo d'un petit homme à chapeau melon dont la légende indiquait qu'il s'agissait du « nouveau ministre ».

Harry n'y comprenait rien. Était-ce un vieux journal ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces deux hommes-là. Il commença à lire. Ce Fudge avait gagné l'élection à une voix près, mais de quelle élection s'agissait-il ?

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda sèchement Mme Figgs.

Harry sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Je… Heu, eh bien… »

Avec une vivacité étonnante, elle lui arracha le journal des mains, le fourra dans le tiroir et referma.

Harry s'attendit à ce qu'elle le sermonne pour avoir fouiller ses affaires, mais il n'en fut rien.

« Remets-toi au travail, dit-elle simplement. »

Harry, tout penaud, n'osa rien dire et se remit à cirer. Il jeta encore quelques regards en coin au tiroir, mais n'osa pas retourner voir ce qu'il contenait.

Quant au comportement de Mme Figgs, il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela : la vieille femme, à force de vivre seule avec ses chats, était devenue à moitié folle.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi 24 juillet 1991, <strong>**Little Whinging.**

Au matin du 24 juillet, une semaine tout juste avant son anniversaire, il était enfin libre. Il se réveilla avec satisfaction, heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses jeux vidéo, et surtout heureux de ne plus avoir à réaliser des tâches ingrates chez Mme Figgs.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il n'y avait personne. Dudley faisait la grasse matinée, comme tous les jours de vacances (c'était un vrai lève-tard comparé à Harry), et son père était déjà parti pour son travail. Quant à sa mère, peut-être était-elle sortie faire une course. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry se servit un bol de céréales et alla allumer le poste de télévision du salon.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry entendit le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée. Puisque c'était la coupure publicitaire, Harry se leva et alla le chercher.

Il y avait trois enveloppes.

La première contenait une carte postale de Marge, sa tante paternelle, qui était en vacances sur l'île de Wight et qui se plaignait du temps « exécrable » qu'il y faisait. Elle était aussi acariâtre qu'à l'habitude.

La deuxième devait être une facture, ou quelque chose du genre.

La troisième était plus singulière : l'enveloppe était faite d'un épais parchemin jaunâtre sur lequel s'étalait une écriture cursive faite d'une encre vert émeraude, et qui ne comportait pas de timbre. Elle avait sans doute été déposée directement par son expéditeur. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry, c'était que cette lettre était adressée à un certain Harry Potter.

Une erreur, pensa-t-il… Pourtant, l'adresse était bonne : « 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ».

Il y avait deux explications possibles, pensa Harry. Soit l'erreur était dans l'adresse, soit elle était dans le nom. L'expéditeur ne s'était en tout cas pas trompé uniquement dans le numéro : il n'y avait aucun Potter dans la rue. Harry chercha alors dans l'annuaire placé sous le meuble du téléphone du vestibule : à sa grande surprise, il ne trouva aucun Potter dans tout Little Whinging. Comment l'auteur de la lettre avait-il pu se tromper de ville alors qu'il était venu lui-même déposer la lettre dans la boîte ?

Il ne restait qu'une seule explication, selon Harry : la lettre lui était adressée, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, l'auteur s'était trompé en copiant son nom de famille. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, qu'une même lettre avait été adressée à plusieurs personnes, et que celui qui les avait envoyé avait intervertit deux noms. Quelqu'un avait donc dû recevoir une lettre au nom de Dursley…

Harry retourna l'enveloppe : elle était scellée par un cachet de cire rouge, qui en négatif représentait un p majuscule entouré de lignes entrelacées. Harry hésita à l'ouvrir, car il n'était pas tout à fait certain que cette lettre lui fût vraiment adressée…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure. Sa mère entra dans le vestibule, étonnée d'y trouver Harry et ses trois lettres. Après un instant de flottement, elle lui sourit.

« Ah, tu as pris le courrier mon chéri. Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant, aujourd'hui ? »

Harry hésita. Il tendit finalement l'étrange lettre à sa mère.

« On a reçu ça, commença-t-il, et je crois que… »

Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase. En lisant ce qui était inscrit sur l'enveloppe, Pétunia devint blême. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi pâle, et encore moins de le devenir aussi vite.

« File dans ta chambre, s'écria-t-elle tout d'un coup sans décrocher ses yeux de la lettre.  
>– Que… Quoi ? réagit Harry, sans comprendre.<br>– File dans ta chambre ! hurla-t-elle en jetant à Harry un regard effaré. »

Et elle le chassa précipitamment vers l'étage avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

Harry, depuis les dernières marches du haut de l'escalier, compris qu'elle venait de décrocher le téléphone car elle s'était mise à débattre vivement avec un interlocuteur inaudible. Mais les bruits étaient étouffés par la porte fermée : il ne pouvait pas même saisir le quart de ce qu'elle disait. Et puisqu'il n'entendait évidemment pas les réponses, il ne comprenait absolument rien à la conversation.

Malgré sa curiosité, il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit avec sa GameBoy, et commença une partie.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, tout au plus, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.<p>

« Oui ? demanda-t-il. »

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était son père. Harry resta stupéfait.

Vernon entra dans la chambre, suivi de Pétunia qui referma la porte derrière elle. Mais pourquoi diable son père était-il là ? Harry eut peur : qu'est-ce qui avait bien put le pousser à rentrer en plein milieu de la journée ?

Sans un mot, Pétunia s'assit à côté de Harry, et Vernon prit la chaise du bureau pour s'installer face à son fils. Ses parents avaient un air inhabituellement grave, ce qui alarma encore plus Harry.

« Fiston, dit-il alors, ta mère et moi-même avons quelque chose de très important à te dire. Quelque chose que nous voulions attendre le plus possible avant de t'avouer…  
>– Nous savions, continua sa mère, qu'un jour tu aurais des soupçons, et qu'il faudrait alors tout te raconter. Nous espérions pouvoir attendre encore un peu, nous espérions pouvoir reporter cette discussion jusqu'au jour de ta majorité. Mais la lettre de ce matin nous a fait réfléchir. Nous pensons qu'il est temps. »<p>

Harry resta immobile, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire, attendant avec inquiétude ce qui allait suivre. Il sentait comme une boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir sa salive et le gênant même pour respirer.

« Harry, reprit son père, j'espère qu'un jour tu nous pardonneras de t'avoir caché la vérité. J'espère que tu comprendras que nous l'avons fait pour ton bien, que nous l'avons fait pour toi et pas pour nous. »

Vernon prit un moment pour chercher ses mots.

« Harry, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi toi et ton frère, vous ne vous ressemblez pas ? demanda finalement Vernon. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Dudley me ressemble tant, et toi aussi peu ? »

L'horrible vérité commença à se dessiner dans l'esprit de Harry. Il avait peur de comprendre.

« Je… J'ai été adopté, c'est ça ? demanda Harry timidement.  
>– Oui, répondit son père en hochant la tête. Tes parents biologiques sont morts lorsque tu avais un an, et nous t'avons recueilli et élevé. Ta véritable mère était la sœur de Pétunia, et nous sommes donc, en réalité, ton oncle et ta tante. »<p>

Harry essaya d'encaisser. Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il avait déjà vu beaucoup de films ou de séries télévisées sur le sujet, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela était aussi difficile à vivre.

Tout n'était donc qu'un mensonge ? Il regarda alternativement ses parents, plusieurs fois. Ceux-ci restaient silencieux et le regardaient d'un air soucieux. Harry essaya de les imaginer autrement que comme ses parents, mais n'y parvint pas…

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Peut-être s'était-il endormi en jouant à sa console portable ? Mais tout paraissait si réel, hormis cela.

Vernon se racla la gorge.

« Et, hum… Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de tes parents biologiques, ajouta Vernon. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Son père était son oncle. Sa mère était sa tante. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Harry, commença Vernon. Tu sais, tes, heu, capacités ? »

Harry essaya de répondre, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir sortir. Sa gorge restait figée.

Alors il hocha simplement la tête.

« Eh bien, ce… ce don – enfin cette aptitude – que tu as, tu le dois à tes parents.  
>– Tes véritables parents, corrigea Pétunia. »<p>

En entendant cette malheureuse expression, Harry cru avoir été frappé au visage. Il sentait bourdonner sa tête.

« Tu as hérité cela de tes parents, qui tout comme toi étaient capables de… de réaliser certaines choses qui paraissent impossible. »

Pétunia inspira en frissonnant.

« C'étaient des sorciers, annonça-t-elle. »

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

« Des sorciers ? couina-t-il.  
>– Oui, reprit Vernon. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des personnes fréquentables. Ces… heu, ces gens… ne sont pas normaux. Si nous t'avons caché la vérité, c'est justement pour éviter que tu ne finisses comme eux.<br>– Nous pensions qu'en te cachant cela, nous empêcherions ta vraie nature de se montrer. Nous espérions que tu pourrais vivre parfaitement normalement. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourtant, il était désormais certain de ne pas être en train de rêver.

« Nous t'aimons, Harry, continua Pétunia. Nous ne voulions que ton bien.  
>– Nous ne voulions pas que ton anomalie te gâche la vie en produisant des incidents comme celui du zoo. Tu comprends ? En te cachant la vérité non seulement sur ta condition mais aussi sur tes vrais parents, nous pensions te permettre une vie normale. »<p>

Vernon baissa les yeux en signe d'impuissance.

« Malheureusement, déclara-t-il, tous nos efforts n'ont pas suffis.  
>– Alors tout à l'heure, au téléphone, nous nous sommes dit que, peut-être, en t'avouant tout, tu comprendrais mieux les choses, que tu pourrais faire face à tout cela, et mieux te contrôler. »<p>

Harry n'écoutait déjà presque plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été brutalement plongé dans une piscine d'eau froide.

« Je… Je… »

Vernon et Pétunia lui adressèrent un regard mêlant crainte et espoir, attendant sa réponse.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je crois. »

Les Dursley échangèrent un regard et, sans un mot, sortirent de la chambre, laissant Harry seul avec ses méditations.

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 27 juillet 1991, Privet Drive.<strong>

Harry était cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis trois jours, à digérer toutes ses révélations. Durant ces trois jours, il n'avait vu personne : sa mère lui déposait ses repas sur un plateau, devant la porte de sa chambre, et Harry ne s'en saisissait qu'après avoir entendu ses bruits de pas descendre jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Ces derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants pour Harry. Il avait appris coup sur coup que ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents, et que ses véritables parents étaient des sorciers. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler en une seule fois, et Harry avait encore du mal à se faire à ces idées.

Le fait que Harry soit un sorcier avait peut-être été le plus facile à accepter : cela expliquait les événements étranges qu'il provoquait depuis sa naissance. Cela expliquait l'épisode au zoo, cela expliquait pourquoi les lois de la physique semblaient lui obéir lorsqu'il se mettait en colère ou lorsqu'il était triste.

Mais que ses parents ne soient pas ses parents, cela avait été très difficile à avaler. Il n'arrivait pas à les voir autrement que comme ses parents, il n'arrivait pas à les voir comme un oncle et une tante. Après tout, se disait-il, ils l'avaient élevé comme un fils. Ils l'avaient nourrit et changé lorsqu'il était bébé, ils l'avaient bordés dans son lit, ils lui avaient appris à faire du vélo, ils l'avaient consolé lorsqu'il avait du chagrin ou qu'il avait peur, ils l'avaient aidé à faire ses devoirs… Bref, ils avaient fait tout ce que des parents font. Ils avaient été des parents.

Et puis, durant ses méditations, il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi ils lui avaient caché la vérité. Il leur en avait voulu pendant deux jours de lui avoir menti à la fois sur ses origines et sur les événements étranges qu'il causait, puis avait compris leurs intentions. Ils ne voulaient que son bien, en vérité, et il ne pouvait donc que leur pardonner.

Depuis longtemps, et plus encore depuis les révélations de ses parents, Harry était effrayé par l'idée de constituer un danger pour les autres et pour lui-même ; chaque fois il appréhendait la prochaine survenue d'un événement anormal. Ces manifestations semblaient plus intenses à chaque fois, et il avait donc souvent peur de ce qui pourrait suivre. En cela, il comprenait parfaitement la discipline imposée par ses parents depuis toujours. Elle fonctionnait partiellement, mais fonctionnait tout de même un peu.

Harry avait l'impression d'être atteint par une grave maladie, et voyait les actions de ses parents non pas comme une volonté de lui nuire en lui mentant, mais comme une volonté de l'aider à guérir, à se soigner, en faisait tout ce qui était possible.

Ses parents… Même après trois jours, il les appelait toujours ainsi dans sa tête. Papa et Maman. Quoi qu'ils aient pu dire et faire, ils étaient ses parents. Ils ne l'avaient peut-être pas engendré, mais ils étaient ses parents !

Alors pourquoi, se demanda-t-il finalement, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils continuer leur vie comme auparavant, tout simplement ? C'est cette question que Harry s'était posé après des heures et des heures de réflexion. C'était la solution la plus facile à choisir, et Harry avait donc décidé que ses parents resteraient, dans son cœur, ses parents, et que rien ne changerait. Ce couple de sorciers qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus n'étaient que ses parents biologiques, ses géniteurs, et il resterait donc Harry Dursley. Tout serait plus simple ainsi, à la fois pour lui et pour sa famille.

Lorsque cette décision fut prise, Harry sentit que le poids qui l'écrasait depuis plusieurs jours venait de s'envoler. Il était à nouveau en paix avec lui-même, après avoir été rongé par l'incertitude à ne plus pouvoir en dormir.

* * *

><p>Harry, finalement, se décida à sortir sa chambre. C'était le début d'après-midi.<p>

Il avait peur. Peur de retrouver ses parents après trois jours, peur de ne pas trouver les mots, peur de flancher. Il appréhendait ce moment et avait hésité durant des heures même après avoir pris sa décision.

Il descendit les marches une à une, lentement. Il n'osait pas faire de bruit et une grande partie de lui lui criait de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il soit fort.

Il était arrivé en bas, dans le vestibule, sans même s'en être rendu compte. La porte de la cuisine était entre-ouverte, et il entendait ses parents qui discutaient.

Ils échangeaient des banalités d'un ton peu convaincu. Sa mère avait une voix anormalement faible. Son père n'avait pas son entrain habituel.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la cuisine, sa mère eu un violent hoquet et lâcha de stupeur la poêle qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger après l'avoir séchée. Le tintamarre n'arrangea rien au trouble palpable qui régnait désormais dans la pièce.

Pétunia ne fit pas même un geste pour ramasser la malheureuse poêle. Vernon, assis à table, se leva.

« Harry, je… Ça va ? »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Oui, dit-il enfin. Je, j'ai bien réfléchi, et euh… »

Vernon et Pétunia le fixait désormais, attendant la réponse de Harry avec un mélange de peur et d'envie. Ils n'osaient pas parler, ne voulant pas couper son élan.

« J'ai bien réfléchi, répéta Harry. Je… Vous êtes toujours mes parents, c'est vous qui m'avez élevé, et je vous aime comme avant. »

Pétunia plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et immédiatement ses paupières se remplirent de larmes.

L'émotion de Vernon, quoi que moins expressive, était manifeste.

Alors Pétunia s'avança vers Harry et l'enserra avec force. Vernon se joignit à eux en une grande embrassade.

« C'est formidable, murmura Pétunia d'une voix tremblotante. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Vernon s'écarta, comme s'il venait de se rappeler d'un coup de la faiblesse que représentait pour lui le fait de montrer ses émotions.

« Hum… Eh bien, tout semble arrangé, dit-il d'un ton faussement assuré. »

Sa mère le lâcha elle aussi, mais uniquement pour aller chercher un mouchoir en papier avec lequel elle s'essuya les yeux puis se moucha.

La vue de Harry était trouble ; il se passa la main sur les yeux, et remarqua qu'il avait pleuré sans s'en rendre compte.

Pétunia, quoi qu'il fût un peu tôt encore, prépara un copieux goûter pour Harry ainsi que du thé pour elle et Vernon, et tous les trois s'installèrent à table.

Ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Pétunia se contenta de jeter quelques sourires à Harry entre deux gorgés de thé, semblant lutter pour ne pas sangloter.

« Et Dudley ? demanda finalement Harry.  
>– On ne lui a rien dit, répondit Pétunia.<br>– Nous lui avons fait croire que tu étais souffrant, ajouta Vernon. »

Cela n'était pas tout à fait faux.

« Il n'est pas là ?  
>– Non, confirma Vernon. Il est allé jouer avec quelques copains.<br>– Tu voudrais sortir toi aussi ? demanda Pétunia. Tu pourrais aller voir ton ami Piers.  
>– Non, pas aujourd'hui.<br>– Tu aimerais faire quelque chose en particulier ? essaya-t-elle encore.  
>– Je ne sais pas. Une partie de Monopoly ? »<p>

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer au Monopoly, mais il savait que faire quelque chose avec ses parents leur ferait du bien à tous.

Harry espérait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Recommencer comme auparavant.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, son frère rentra. Harry était alors seul dans le salon : sa mère taillait ses rosiers dans le jardin, et avait embauché son père pour faire de même avec la haie.<p>

Dudley eut un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant.

« Je croyais que tu étais malade ! s'étonna-t-il vivement.  
>– Ça va mieux, dit Harry avec un sourire triste. Bien mieux. »<p>

Et cela ne pouvait pas être plus vrai.

« Et t'es plus contagieux ? »

Pour justifier l'isolement de Harry, le couple Dursley avait non seulement dit à Dudley qu'il était malade et devait garder le lit, mais qu'en plus il ne fallait pas aller le voir car il était très contagieux.

« Non, je suis plus contagieux, t'inquiète pas. »

Alors Dudley, rassuré, s'autorisa à approcher.

« Malcolm m'a prêté ça » annonça-t-il en sortant une cartouche de jeu de sa poche.

_Sonic the Hedgehog_ sur Megadrive. Leurs parents leur avaient offert la console au Noël précédent, mais ils n'avaient encore qu'une poignée de jeux.

« Paraît que ça vient de sortir. T'es un hérisson et tu cours super vite. J'ai joué chez lui, c'est trop bien. Tu veux essayer ?  
>– Carrément ! »<p>

Alors ils installèrent la console et lancèrent le jeu, jouant alternativement à chaque _game over_.

Dudley ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, évidemment, mais Harry appréciait comme jamais le fait de jouer avec son frère. Sentant l'émotion le regagner à cette pensée, il toussa et se reconcentra sur le jeu.

« Au fait, tu sais ce que c'est que ces lettres ? » demanda Dudley après une bonne heure de jeu.

Harry tiqua. Il y en avait plusieurs ?

« Nan. Quelles lettres ? demanda-t-il.  
>– Ben chais pas, répondit Dudley sans lâcher la manette et l'écran des yeux. Hier matin, je me suis levé tôt pour aller chez Dennis, et quand le facteur est passé, Papa a dit « Encore une ! » en colère. Maman lui a dit de tout de suite la mettre avec les autres. Ça avait l'air de pas leur plaire du tout. »<p>

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible : d'autres lettres étaient arrivées, similaires à celle du mercredi matin.

« Ah, heu… Et il l'a mise où ? » demanda Harry d'un ton faussement détaché.

Dudley mis le jeu en pause.

« Dans le tiroir à serrure, là, tu sais. Celui de l'armoire, au milieu. »

Puis il reprit le jeu.

Harry, curieux, voulu en savoir plus. Plus tard dans la soirée, il profita d'un moment durant lequel il n'y eut personne dans le salon, et ouvrit le tiroir (la clef était en permanence dans la serrure). Il y avait quatre lettres ; une par jour depuis le mercredi. Il les prit, referma le tiroir et fila discrètement en direction de sa chambre, cachant les lettres sous ses vêtements et espérant ne croiser personne.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry ouvrit la première enveloppe, ce que ses parents n'avaient manifestement pas fait puisqu'il dû faire sauter le seau.

Il lut alors la lettre, rédigée avec la même encre et de la même écriture manuscrite que l'adresse.

_Chez Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et des fournitures nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre année scolaire à venir._

_La rentrée est fixée au 1__er__ septembre, et nous attendons votre réponse le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

La lettre était signée par Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe, et elle avait tout d'une lettre type. Harry ignorais l'existence d'une telle école, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas : puisqu'il existait des sorciers, il était logique qu'il existât des écoles de sorcellerie. Ce qui le gêna, cependant, c'est que ses parents ne lui aient rien dit à ce sujet lors de leur discussion sur ses « pouvoirs ». Et puisque son père avait caché les lettres, cela signifiait qu'ils ne l'auraient sans doute jamais mis au courant.

Cela était logique : si les sorciers étaient moitié aussi étranges que ce que les Dursley semblaient croire, ils n'avaient sans doute aucune envie d'y envoyer Harry.

Harry ouvrit alors les autres enveloppes.

La deuxième lettre n'était pas un texte type. Apparemment, la directrice adjointe s'était aperçu que même si les parents adoptifs de Harry connaissaient l'existence des sorciers, ils n'était pas eux-mêmes sorciers et ne savaient donc vraisemblablement pas comment répondre à une lettre venu de nulle part. Elle y donnait donc une adresse postale située en Écosse, ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone leur permettant de joindre un professeur afin de voir avec lui les détails de la rentrée scolaire.

La troisième s'étonnait de l'absence de réponse, et incitait les parents de Harry à téléphoner s'ils avaient la moindre question supplémentaire ; Harry ne fit que la survoler.

La dernière, cependant, promettait une grande frayeur aux parents de Harry : elle annonçait la venue d'un professeur de magie. Il lut la date : le sorcier devait venir le lendemain matin. Il viendrait pour voir avec les Dursley ce qui n'allait pas, voir si tout allait bien pour Harry.

Même s'il savait qu'il se ferait réprimander pour avoir ouvert les lettres en cachette, Harry décida d'aller prévenir ses parents : il valait mieux qu'ils sachent, eux qui détestaient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, qu'un mage allait venir frapper à leur porte… Un homme averti en vaut deux lors d'un tel événement.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche 28 juillet 1991, <strong>**Little Whinging.**

Les parents de Harry étaient assis dans le canapé, côté à côté, main dans la main, et attendaient. Harry, installé dans le fauteuil, pouvait sentir leur angoisse monter d'un cran à chacun des battements de la vieille horloge. Il serait bientôt là…

La veille, lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'un sorcier viendrait leur rendre visite, Pétunia et Vernon avaient hésité à fuir. À fuir où, peu leur importait ; ils voulaient simplement échapper à ce professeur qui comptait venir sous leur propre toit, avec toute sa magie…

Ils avaient aussi tenté de convaincre Harry que les sorciers étaient des gens parfaitement infréquentables, qu'ils étaient tous à moitié fou et qu'ils représentaient un danger pour la société. Mais Harry n'y avait pas vraiment cru : selon lui, ce qui effrayait ses parents, ce n'était pas le comportement des sorciers, mais leurs pouvoirs magiques. La peur et l'incompréhension des Dursley à l'égard du monde magique provenaient surtout de leur peur de la magie elle-même, de leur peur de tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Pétunia avait ensuite décrit à Harry quelques traits de caractères de ses parents biologiques et de certains de leurs amis qu'elle avait rencontrés. Cela confirma l'intuition de Harry : bien qu'un peu marginaux, les sorciers n'avaient pas l'air dangereux. Et de toute façon, Harry était bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur ses capacités ; alors dangereux ou pas, il ressentait le besoin de rencontrer ce professeur Quirrell que Poudlard voulait leur envoyer.

Mais finalement, après toutes ces tergiversations, ils étaient là, dans le salon, à entendre cet homme.

Ses parents l'imaginaient déjà : un vieil homme doté d'une longue barbe grise, vêtu d'une robe noire et d'un chapeau pointu, et muni d'un bâton de marche noueux duquel il pourrait faire sortir des éclairs et des jets de flammes.

On sonna à la porte. Vernon et Pétunia se regardèrent dans les yeux, terrifiés, puis le couple se tourna vers Harry.

« Je... Je vais aller ouvrir, balbutia Pétunia. »

Elle se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle agrippa la poignée, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration et s'être affublé d'un sourire de circonstance, elle ouvrit.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait rien de l'adepte des sciences occultes qu'ils avaient imaginé. En réalité, il tenait plutôt du jeune dandy, avec son costume trois pièces, sa cravate en soie, son chapeau de feutre et ses richelieus impeccablement cirés. Il était même très élégant, et Pétunia cru tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, tellement il lui paraissait impensable qu'un tel homme soit un sorcier.

« Bonjour madame Dursley, dit-il. Je suis le professeur Quirinus Quirrell, de l'école Poudlard. »

Il tendit le bras pour lui serrer la main, ce qu'elle fit mécaniquement d'un air éberlué.

Elle lui fit alors signe d'entrer, sans être capable de prononcer un mot, ce qu'il fit après avoir pris soin d'ôter son chapeau. Elle lui fit traverser le vestibule et le fit entrer dans le salon, toujours sans être capable d'ouvrir la bouche et d'émettre le moindre son.

Harry fut fortement impressionné par la vue de cet homme. Vernon, lui, fut agréablement surpris : un homme aussi distingué ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais. Il se leva pour serrer la main à leur hôte, et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil situé à côté de celui de Harry.

« Harry, lança-t-il au passage en le saluant d'un signe de tête.  
>– Professeur, répondit celui-ci. »<p>

L'homme s'assit.

« Avez-vous fais bon voyage ? demanda Vernon par politesse.  
>– Excellent, répondit le sorcier. Je vous remercie. »<p>

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

« Je vais en venir directement au but de ma visite, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Vernon approuva de la tête.

« Je crois comprendre ce que vous ressentez, continua-t-il. Vous avez reçu les lettres, mais vous n'y avez pas répondu parce que tout cela vous fait un peu peur. Et c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Vous auriez préféré que Harry soit un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais malheureusement pour vous, en grandissant, il a développé certaines aptitudes. Des aptitudes qu'il est incapable de contrôler… »

Il s'arrêta et regarda le couple, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction.

« Je… oui, dit enfin Vernon. C'est un peu ça. »

« Et vous avez peur de laisser Harry aller dans cette école, repris Quirrell, car vous pensez que sa propension à l'étrangeté s'y aggravera. Vous avez peur qu'il n'y devienne encore plus différent de vous. Me trompé-je ? »

Harry était ébloui : ses parents tombaient progressivement sous le charme de ce professeur Quirrell. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait de bonnes manières, qu'il parlait bien, et qu'il paraissait être quelqu'un de posé et de raisonnable (indéniablement un bon point pour lui aux yeux des Dursley). Et surtout, pensa Harry, il ne prononçait aucun mot qui fâche : il ne parlait de la magie et des sorciers que sous la forme de périphrases. Il ne disait rien qui puisse heurter les Dursley.

« Non, répondit Vernon. C'est tout à fait cela.  
>– Eh bien, reprit alors Quirrell, c'est justement le rôle d'une école comme Poudlard que d'aider les enfants comme Harry à se maîtriser, afin qu'aucun événement fâcheux ne puisse se produire sans qu'ils ne le veuillent. »<p>

Quirrell fit une pause, pour que les Dursley puissent assimiler sa phrase et en comprendre les implications.

« Je vais être franc avec vous, monsieur et madame Dursley : si Harry ne va pas à Poudlard, ses capacités seront de plus en plus incontrôlables. Et bientôt il ne sera plus possible de cacher sa situation aux autres enfants, à ses professeurs, à vos proches. Tout le monde saura. »

Les Dursley semblaient pétrifiés d'horreur. Harry aussi, mais sans doute pas autant que ses parents.

Puis Quirrell se tourna vers Pétunia, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Poudlard accueille de nombreux enfants qui ont commencé à développer d'étranges facultés alors qu'ils étaient normaux jusque-là et que leurs parents avaient toujours été normaux. Et l'école leur vient en aide. Vous saisissez de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pétunia tressaillit.

« Je… Oui, je…  
>– C'était le cas de votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ?<br>– Elle… Oui, elle… C'était son cas. Des choses étranges ont commencé à se produire quand elle était petite, et… »

Les mots lui manquaient.

« Et après son entrée à Poudlard ? demanda Quirrell.  
>– Plus rien. Elle a été capable de se contrôler, je crois, et plus rien ne s'est produit d'anormal chez nous ensuite. »<p>

Quirrell se tourna à nouveau vers Vernon.

« Quoi que vous puissiez faire, Harry ne sera jamais un enfant comme les autres, il ne sera jamais normal. Si vous l'envoyez à Poudlard, cependant, il sera capable de se contrôler, et donc de donner le change. Il pourra _paraître_ normal aux yeux du monde. »

Vernon et Pétunia réfléchissaient : les désagréments causés par Harry s'intensifiaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli. Années après années, les problèmes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus visibles. Ils avaient pensé pouvoir juguler la chose, mais manifestement ils s'étaient trompés : ils en étaient incapables, et un jour ils ne pourraient en effet plus dissimuler la nature de Harry aux autres…

Vernon regarda sa femme d'un air interrogateur, et elle hocha la tête. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, et annonça :

« Bien. Si cela peut l'aider, il ira. »

* * *

><p>Version 1 du 23 novembre 2014.<p> 


End file.
